Chocolate strawberries
by LadyFluffiness
Summary: A story of Ichigo and Kashino's life in their twenties with the wedding of two of their most beloved friends Ch 7. As the wedding takes place you realize how much time flies, between your childhood and your current life
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: My first fan fiction ever. This is five years and a half after the events of Yumiero Patisserie, Ichigo and Kashino have opened a successful patisserie in London named Fraise de Chocolat, A man came in and became to order.**_

"One Sourire L'Ange, No a devil, angel fruit roll.",said the man after scanning over the choices.

A young girl then replied" that will be seven pounds, sir".

**At 4:00pm June 25 the busiest patisserie in London finished its daily rounds.**

"The last customer of the day", sighed Ichigo with a sense of Happiness and relaxtion.

"Hey Ichigo,"said Kashino.

"Yeah", replied Ichigo.

"would you... never mind, do you want to visit the eye today?",asked Kashino even though he had another question on his mind.

"sure', said Ichigo slowly; she had picked up on his mistake.

**In the Taxi,**

"Should i do it when we are alone or maybe where everyone can see?", muttered Kashino to himself.

"Hey since everyone is in town for the pastry convention how about we invite them with us." suggested Ichigo; in reality she really wanted to chat with her friends.

"You seriously think we can afford that! We are paying at the door for ten people, that's almost two hundred pounds!" snapped Kashino, money had always been a tense topic for him.

" Come on. It is not going to be everyone in our class, just all of our closest friends except the seven who are studying in Paris to perfect their skills and Mari because she is in a waffle competition in Australia.", said Ichigo, even though now she was basically begging to let their friends come along.

"Fine Text away", said Kashino as Ichigo began to text a lot over their friends.

**At the eye; everyone arrives shortly after Ichigo and Kashino get in Line starting with Andou and Kana.**

" Andou! Kana-chan! We are over here!" yelled Ichigo causing a small scene.

"Hi guys. Did you already know Kana and I are getting married in a few months" said Andou happily.

"What?!" screamed Kashino his face filled with both fury and shock.

"Is something wrong" the girls ask in unision.

"Not really however i would like a word with Andou", said Kashino with a voice of venom.

"Sure thing ma-kun" said Andou with a voice covered by worry and fear.

After pulling his friend closer Kashino whispered in his ear" First of all drop the kiddie nickname, Second you, me and that idiot narcisisst all agreed that I could propose first".

"Sorry ma-... I mean Makoto, it came up over dinner so i had to with the ring sitting in my pocket" said Andou while trying to come up wiith an excuse.

After releasing his friend from a death grip, Kashino sighed then replied" It's fine. looks like Hanabusa and Rumi just got here too." Andou looked over and agreed they were standing there wondering; most likely where they were. So Kashino and Andou went back to the group.

**Over the next ten minutes everyone arrives,**

"how many more hours in line?" asked Lemon; obviously bored.

"Hmm. Judging by the line I would say about three more hours" said Andou after a quick examination.

"How should we pass the time?" asked Rumi just as bored as Lemon.

"Maybe we should talk about things we have wanted to say for a long time". said Hanabusa after eyeing Kashino.

"I need a date",mutter Lemon before bursting into tears.

"Calm down you will find a guy soon, most likely", said Ichigo and Rumi in an attempt to comfort Lemon.

A voice from afar said" hey Lemon you are dating me".

"Wait who said that?" Replied Kana to the strange voice

"I" said Johnny

"Wait johnny did you bring your cousin?",Asked Kashino with a worried expression.

"Yeah. Why did you ask, unless you like her? Ha-ha". said Johnny; but Kashino was too distracted to listen to the joke at the end.

"Oh God No!"said Kashino before facepalming.

" Makoto-Kun!" screamed Miya before giving him a bear hug.

" Miya I will not date you. I'm dating Ichigo". snapped Kashino pushing her away.

" I Know but your way too smart for a Baka like her." replied Miya before going in for another hug.

"Hey!" Yelled Ichigo in Miya's face after pulling her away from Kashino.

"Miya why on earth are you here, your father is still sick." Asked Kashino. Miya's father was suffering from a horrible cold.

"Oh i was lying about not dating, i am actually engaged to johnny. I was sad because he wasn't here", said Lemon with a happy expreesion

Everyone excluding Johnny and herself were not as amused" WHAT?!".

"Miya, how did you not know about this?" said Kashino

"I knew he was dating, not really the engagement though" said Miya in a state of shock.

"Enough on that the lines shorting", yelled Rumi in a reckless effort to gain her friend's attention.

**After constant reminders about marriage from Andou and Hanabusa,  
" **OK! Will you marry me...?", said Kashino before realizing Miya and Ichigo were standing next to each other.

Yes i will Makoto-kun , in your cake stuffed face Amano" screamed Miya while insulting Amano to her face.

"How could you?'" Said Ichigo while tearing up.

"Ichigo I did not ask Miya to marry me. Miya seriously if i won't date you, I won't marry you." said Kashino. " as i was saying before i was interuppted, Amano would you marry me?"

"Yes I will Michael!" yelled a girl far away.

"Natsume I haven't asked yet" said michael. Ichigo remembered michael as her sister's boyfriend she met on a piano tour.

"Well if it wasn't you who could it be... Chocolate devil! Ichigo!"said Natsume as she remebered her sister and Kashino.

"Nastume!", yelled Ichigo as she embraced her younger sister.

**After two hours they were almost to the end and they needed to know how much it cost,**

"Hmm it costs a little more the two hundred twenty pounds for everyone to go at the same time.", said Rumi after scanning the price.

" NO. If we have been in line for the past four and a half hours everyone deserves to go by themselves", replied Hanabusa the romance 'King'.

_"_NO way we would have to wait another hour", said Ichigo. Everyone nodded.

**After another ten minutes the gang entered one of the egg shaped pods,**

As the began their ascent the entire city was covered in lights as the clear sky began to dim. Ichigo always loved seeing the city from the high height." It's so pretty". said Ichigo as she looked over the city blazed in lights.

Kashino then looked out the window to see the same beautiful sight then gave a signal to Andou to start the romantic music. However Andou unfortunately played gangam style for a few seconds before realizing he played the wrong song and then switched to A thousand years.

"Ichigo, I have a question for you" said Kashino as he got out a diamond ring" Will you marry me?"

The pod was struck with silence for the rest of the ride until they reached the other side. By the time that happened sky was filled with stars. As Ichigo spoke a shooting star raced across the sky" Yes I will makoto"

**_Me:Okay this took me a while to revise but its finished._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The second chapter of my story here is the beginning of the stressful and highly annoying WEDDING PLANNING.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters.**_

"Oh my god, if we choose this we won't have enough money for this, no no I really want that dress." panicked Ichigo. It was only five months until the wedding and they weren't anywhere near done planning.

"Dang this sucks". said Kashino, he was stressed out but not nearly as much as Ichigo was.

_**This might have been easier if they weren't given a budget and huge wedding layout by Kashino's parents. They get to only chose so much of the items too. Basically imagine buying a twenty thousand dollar dress on a patisserie salary.**_

"Ok so if we bake the cake and get my sister to do entertainment we may be able to get the expensive chef your parents suggested." suggested Ichigo.

"You still haven't chosen a maid of honour nor where to have the wedding",said Kashino. " at least I chose who the best man is already."

"Hmm. I'm just going to let Kana and Rumi split the job." replied Ichigo.

"fine but its not very traditional", criticized Kashino.

"Since when are you traditional" snapped Ichigo reminding him that he is one of the only patisseries in his family of medical workers.

"good point. At least we have it better than Andou his wedding is in three weeks."said Kashino." How much more planning until its over?"

"At least another five hundred choices, and we lose the next two weeks because we have to fly to japan for the wedding. Oh my gosh we need to pack." panicked Ichigo.

"We could always try to pull off an all nighter" suggested Kashino" I could always make some Coffee."

"Sure thing", agreed Ichigo since it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

_**Since Kashino is a perfectionist it took him an hour before he finished making the coffee.**_

"The patisserie is going need something for halloween, i mean it is only four weeks away. But what do we need this halloween.", muttered Ichigo to herself as Kashino was finishing up.

"Lots of sugar and cream just the way you like it", said Kashino softly to his sweetheart knowing that she was stressing out as usual.

"Thanks Makoto", replied Ichigo with a smile on her face.

Kashino then sent messages back and forth between his childhood friend before realizing something." Ichigo when is the flight."

"Tuesday the fifth" replied Ichigo after thinking for a moment.

"You BAKA! He meant Tuesday the second",snapped Kashino after hitting his fiancee on the back of the head.

"I Know its the fifth i read the calendar yesterday", replied Ichigo with a tone of anger.

" You read last month's calendar, I am pretty sure he was referring to tomorrow, Tuesday the second. Let me re- read the invitation to be sure." said Kashino." Dear Makoto, You and Ichigo are invited to Kana and I 's wedding on the twefth of October baka . As you agreed you and Ichigo will be respectively a groomsmen and a bridesmaid. The plane tickets we have sent are for the first Tuesday in October baka."

"Stop making me feel bad and help me find our passports" snapped Ichigo after he finished the first paragraph.

"How about I pack the clothes instead." replied Kashino trying to get out of searching every drawer in the apartment. However his own choice was not the best either.

"Fine but remember to take…" Said Ichigo before taking a large breath

"here we go again" muttered Kashino under his breath while getting out a notepad.

"Sunscreen, sunglasses, toothbrushes and paste, Clothing including dresses, pants, shorts, underwear, shirts , shoes, skirts ,sweaters, two winter jackets, your sister, my gown and your suit. Got that down, plus the ingredients for the wedding cake we agreed to help bake" listed Ichigo in under thirty seconds, with a hint of laughter when she said ,your sister.

"Yes, I got it ALL down. Wait a minute why do we have to bring my sister?" said Kashino in a normal tone until he began to wonder why his sister was on the list.

"HA. just kidding", said Ichigo in a voice covered in laughter.

"not funny we have way too much to do before the flight." snapped Kashino in an annoyed tone.

"Fine let's get to work". For the rest of the night they worked Hard to finish all they needed to pull off by tommorow. The next evening the couple boarded the Long flight.

_Thursday the fourth,_

A woman on the loud speaker said "Flight 893 will be arriving in Tokyo in five minutes. Thank you for choosing Flowered Airways".

"After this we have an hour connecting flight". said Ichigo as she was looking over their six remaining tickets.

"Hey where are our passports." said Kashino with a fake frown.

"Oh no! where are they?" panicked Ichigo unaware that Kashino had placed them behind his back.

"Gotcha." said Kashino as he placed the passports in his fiancee's face. Suprisingly he loved to prank Ichigo but always hated it when she got him back.

"Stop being immature" exclaimed Ichigo while snatching the passports away" I am not afraid to call of our engagement and dump your sorry butt in front of everyone."

"Please don't I promise i won't do it again" pleaded Kashino for forgiveness, while the entire plane was watching.

Ichigo; scanning the crowd; replied" Fine i won't break up with you"

Kashino also scanned the people who watched him make a fool of himself and then replied " what did you do that for"

"It's called revenge I take it seriously" said Ichigo with a calm yet competitive voice.

_ After half an hour of driving __they slowly arrive in the town of Andou's shop. The stop when the reach one of the only hotels in town._

The young woman at the desk almost instantly fell in love with Kashino and despised Ichigo" how may i help you" she said in a cheerful tone.

"two weeks". said Kashino.

"That will be ..." said the young woman at the desk happily.

"Ok" agreed Kashino as he reluctantly forked over some money.

_About five minutes later,_

"I got a call from Andou he says we are going to meet at his shop tomorrow... Ichigo" said Kashino as he realized that his brunette sweetheart had fallen asleep. He kissed her on the cheek and then crawled into bed himself.

_**As he spoke the bells rang 9:00 p.m. then he fell asleep plain as day,**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: The wedding approaches slowly but surely, the eight days (or a number similar to that.) of wedding crap officially start. Wednesday the second approaches with several misfortunes. COOKIES AWAY!**_

**In the front of Andou's patisserie,**

"How long until they get here?", snapped Kashino. He hadn't had coffee that morning and he was getting really impatient.

"Hi guys. Sorry we're late."said Rumi noticing the time.

"Certainly took you long enough", replied Kashino with a scowl.

"Take this Makoto", said Andou with a slight tone of worry as he handed his childhood friend a cup of black coffee.

After taking a swig of the black coffee Kashino said" Thanks I really needed that Ichigo wouldn't stop annoying me".

"Excuse ME!" yelled Ichigo with an angry expression "You're the one that didn't stop complaining about being sleep-deprived even though you weren't."  
"Hey where's Lemon-chan", said Kashino trying to change the subject.

"She's got to be with Johnny to help him comfort Miya you know her Father... died recently." replied Kana with a frown. A moment of silence filled the group, a slight tear fell down Kana's cheek as she thought about it more. They were supposed to go to the funeral in four days.

"Ok"said Rumi trying to change the mood "Now here is where we split up for the day, girls go to the dress shop, boys stay here. Everyone execpt Ichigo that is. Sorry Ichigo you have to pull off both going to the dress fitting and the cake baking.

"That totally sucks" replied Ichigo to the day's schedule.

"OK who needs her first", said Kana with a smile oblivious to Ichigo's comment.

"We need her to finish making the Cake" said Andou" Since it has so many layers.

After looking over the new schedule Rumi said" Ok so Kana and I can have her from four to eight."

"Sure thing", replied Kashino as he pushed Ichigo out the door.

"Bye", said Ichigo waving through the Car's window.

**At 9:00am,**

"AM-AN-O! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE VANILLA AND FLOUR?!", snapped Kashino with the same look that the older boy had when Ichigo called him Immature.

"IT was YOUR job to pack" Replied Ichigo with a scowl.

"Still go get it though." said Kashino with an annoyed tone.

"Rude",said Ichigo with the same annoyed expression.

**Ichigo tried to call a cab but instead ended up renting a bike with no basket or anything, after half an hour of riding she reached the store but forgot her wallet then biked all the way back and there again, however when she reached the store again they were out of what she needed so she biked another five miles to the next store. She had not eaten lunch though and sprained her ankle on the way back. Every five minutes the bike fell and she always seemed to scrape the right knee. By the time she returned she just gave the ingredients to the boys before hearing that…**

"After you left we kind of found extra vanilla and flour in storage. sorry." Said Kashino in a tone that did not really appear sorry.

"MA-KO-TO! You could have told me that before I biked eight miles for nothing." exclaimed Ichigo in an angered tone.

"Wait can you go back and get some more ingredients." said Hanabusa in a kinder tone.

"Fine", said Ichigo before heading out the door.

**But this time she returned the bike, and bought what she needed. Then realized she was late, dropped off the Ingredients and rushed to the dress shop.**

**At 6:00pm,**

"You're late" said Kana angrily which was a rare for her, but i guess one of her best friends being late for two hours does take its toll.

"Sorry about that, the guys sent me back and forth to a store that was miles away..." panicked Ichigo trying to avoid getting scolded

Calming herself down; Rumi replied" It's Ok, but let's get back to what we were doing", she then pointed to The dress she was trying on

**After about an hour and a half they had almost finished putting on all the choices they were given until**

"Is it getting stuffy in here..." sighed Ichigo softly before fainting.

**After Ichigo fainted Rumi and Kana did not notice for thirty minutes,**

"Ichigo, Rumi, do you like the indigo or the mint bridesmaid dresses" said Kana in a smile.

"Best go with the mint. we've always looked better in light colors." suggested Rumi with a similiar expression.

"Ok. What do you think Ichigo" said Kana however after that she realized her friend had fainted "Ichigo!"

"She just fainted and maybe a high fever as well. Remember she had a lot to do today." said Rumi in a calm tone.

"What happened?" said Ichigo waking up.

"You just fainted let's get you back to the hotel." replied Rumi in the kindest voice she could manage.

"OK" said Ichigo with a soft smile.

**On the drive back Ichigo had fallen asleep but Kana and Rumi were wide awake.**

"Hey Kana",said Rumi as Ichigo's muffled snores created low backround noise.

"Yeah!" said Kana

"If this was the first day of the eight or so days of heck between now and your wedding. What are the others gonna be like." said Rumi with a laughter like tone.

**Wide awake, Rumi and Kana heard some bells strike eight o'clock. Once the guys were done they began to go back to their rooms. Kashino the last to fall asleep stayed awake watching the stars until the bell struck midnight. The first day came to an end.**

_**Me: the first day was done but there are eleven more days of toil and hardship ahead. Please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, it's CookieWiz. I am just going to try to finish one fanfiction at a time from now on because I am very lazy.**_

**At 9:00 a.m. on the second day of wedding heck, **

"Wake up Makoto!" screamed Ichigo angrily. Surprisingly the girls roped the guys into going to a spa. Guess who was not happy about it.

"Five more minutes," said Kashino, even though it was clear he was trying not to go to the_ spa._

"Looks like someone wants to sleep in until the wedding", said Ichigo jokingly.

**After that Kashino really did not stand much of a chance against her, so she pretty much dragged him downstairs after he changed. Then they called a cab and went to the spa, she did it for fun, he did it against his will. **

"Hi guys,"said Rumi, waving her arms back and forth." Ready for some fun".

"Sure thing!" agreed Ichigo happily_._

"No way," replied Kashino coldy unfortunately someone familiar grabbed him before he could make a run for it.

"Your opinion doesn't matter. Sorry Ma-kun," joked Andou.

_**Do you actually expect he can have fun at the spa, if s**__o__** keep reading, I am not saying that he will.**_

"Do you want a mud bath? Or maybe a massage," asked the receptionist.

"Yes and yes, we ladies would like mud bath and the supposed gentlemen can get the massage." said Rumi.

"Why can't the girls go to the spa while we have a bachelor party or something," Whispered Kashino.

"The reason why is because after the wedding, Kana might never have enough time to spend with her friends", explained Hanabusa.

"How come?" said Kashino confused.

"Just as dimwitted about love as ever. Everyone thinks that only men have to give up things, women however have to lose just as much. It's hard to explain really." replied Hanabusa.

"Ok, let's just get this over with", sighed Kashino.

**With the girls, (they already started with the mud bath and masks)**

"Kana, just wondering how many children would you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, Maybe three, No wait four, I Got it", said Kana.

"How many?", said Rumi with the tiniest hint of laughter in her voice.

"Fifty-six", exclaimed Kana not realizing the awkwardness.

"Fifty-six?," gasped Rumi.

"That might just be a world record", said Ichigo with a voice filled with excitement.

"Hey, Ichigo how many children do you want?" asked Kana.

"Five.", replied Ichigo.

"You seriously expect Kashino would agree to that", joked Kana

"Just wondering, how many children do you want Rumi" asked Ichigo

"That's my business." said Rumi.

"We are your friends, you can tell us anything", stated Kana.

"Fine, twelve," sighed Rumi.

"That's not as much as Kana" said Ichigo

"Well enough on that matter I wonder how the guys are doing." commented Ichigo.

**With the guys, ( P.S.- fifty-six is not a world record for children born to couples)**

"How long until this is over?" complained Kashino. _ Unfortunately the person who did his massage was a little too Rough._

"31 minutes" said the person.

"Ugh, "sighed Kashino.

"What do we have planned after this?" asked Andou

"Hmm, we can go to an amusement park tomorrow", replied Hanabusa.

"Why not later today?" questioned Kashino.

" We have two options, practice patience and wait till tomorrow with a full day, or go for a half-day today and get nagged tomorrow. "explained Hanabusa

"Good point", agreed Kashino. "OW! OW!" his two friends then realized he was in pain.

"What's wrong Ma-kun", said Andou who was overcome with worry.

"I think the person doing the massage did it way too hard for comfort." said Kashino while stretching.

**Thirty minutes later,**

"thank god it is over! Should we just wait for the girls?" said Kashino.

"We were already done, we were even able to get manicures and pedicures." said Ichigo.

"Who had the most fun?" asked Kana just before she got out the scoreboard.

"Hmm. I am guessing it was me i love spas." said Hanabusa with a flick of his bangs.

**After the scoreboard is tallied, **

"Where should we go now?" asked Rumi even though she really did not care.

"Hmm. How about Marie's Garden?" suggested Hanabusa.

"Not if we are with Ichigo, she'll eat till every store runs out." said Kashino.

"Shut up Devil!" snapped Ichigo.

"Touche", said Kashino.

"Back to the original topic; where should we go?" said Hanabusa.

"I got it! We can go shopping in the outdoor market", replied Kana.

"Yeah that sounds fun", agreed Rumi with a fake smile.

"Let's go then" said Ichigo.

Rumi and Kashino both frowned and said" No!"

"Ok anyone else have an idea?" asked Andou.

"Well we can always go to an amusement park in the morning", suggested Kana (after getting a text from Kashino).  
"Hmm but there aren't any good ones in the area, and if we don't stay in the area we have to drive really far", said Ichigo with a frown.

"A long drive might be worth it. We could always drive for three hours and go to the water park." replied Hanabusa after a moment of thought.

"Ugh. What other choices do we have?" complained Rumi.

**The next morning at a whopping 7:00 a.m. everyone is awake and in the Suv only two hours from their destination, **  
The girls continually sang" the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round all through the town…", seriously for the past thirty minutes they sang nothing else.

"Knock It off", snapped Kashino.

"Fine", agreed Ichigo however what the girls do next is not anymore pleasing.

"Baby, Baby, baby all right…" sang the girls to the tune of Justin Beiber, this also continued for a goodhour.

"Shut up!" yelled Kashino; agitated.

"okay," said Rumi, what happens next might be the worst of all.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life of plastic it's fantastic…" sang the girls, this continued for forty-five minutes until it woke Ichita (whom they decided to bring along with them however he fell asleep before Justin beiber).

"Be Quiet", said Ichita coldly.

"Wait a second guys do you hear" said Andou.*boom*" Lightning."

"Aw man the park will be closed then", said Kashino as his face fell. I don't know about you but after listening to annoying singing for two hours nonstop you really want to reach your destination.

"Looks like we got to go home", said Rumi.

**And guess what it was another hour of Justin beiber until they stopped at a restaurant and Kashino made sure all the girls were stuffed, then after the girls fell asleep the boys listened to jazz.**

**When they got home,**

Ichigo and Rumi saw the boys looking forlorn as the went back to their respective rooms. Then Ichigo said" They look really sad"  
Rumi agreed" there should be some way to make them happy!"

"I got it" Yelled Ichigo before whispering something into her friend's ear.

"I love it! But we got to get Kana in on the Idea so we can us her Kitchen and Living room". said Rumi before sending a text message to Kana.

_**What is their plan to cheer up the boys? Coming soon. A message from Cookie Wiz.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own no characters from yumeiro patisserie or Ham. Go Toy story, **__In Andou's living room,_

"I was so looking forward to today; spending the day in the sun, wind blowing through my bangs, splashing in the cool water" said Kashino looking glum.

"It wasn't going to be that great, you would most likely get an earache from a kid crying or bird poop in your hair." Replied Andou.

"Still it is only a matter of time before we are really old with kids!"

Ichigo, Kana, and Rumi peered into the room with the three downers and said in Unison" Hey we got a surprise for you guys." With gleeful grins.  
" This day already sucks you guys are most likely here to finish the bill" Snapped Kashino as he was annoyed and had no black coffee that morning.

"Hey. That is not why we're here, we are here to host" said Kana, Rumi and Ichigo.

" Dun dun dun, oops wrong sound effect" said Kana realizing her mistake, before getting out a trumpet playing an award tune.

"The H.A.M. awards" sang Ichigo and Rumi in an award show tone.

"Why the award show tone", asked Kashino for no apparent reason.

"It's a catchy tradition. Mr. Know-it-all", snapped Ichigo, they were trying to do something nice, but he wanted to be a lazy bum that day.

" stop arguing so we can hold the awards. As we agreed I get to be host", said Rumi " Now let's give the first award. For the world's best middle man drumroll please… Andou... Kana the drumroll"

" Oh yeah right", sighed Kana before getting out a toy drum.

" What's a middle man", asked Andou slightly nervous.

"Stop interrupting me, The award for the world's best middle man goes to… Sennosuke Andou" said Rumi.

_Before Andou could repeat his question he was handed a pedestal with a marzipan piggy bank on it._

" what's this" asked Andou before Rumi answered " A H.A.M award, H stands for Hanabusa, A stands for Andou, and M stands for Makoto.

" Why is only his first name in the acronym" Whined Hanabusa and Andou.

" Ham awards made much more sense than Hak awards or the SSM award". Said Rumi.

" This is going to be a long afternoon", muttered Hanabusa and Andou.

" This is stupid" snapped Kashino like a bored teenager.

" Well mister, since we spend the whole morning making those life-sized marzipan versions of Ham from Toy story." Replied Ichigo before smacking him upside the head.

"Excuse me but if you two would stop arguing I could get back to announcing the awards." Said Rumi while blush rose to the specified pair's cheeks.

Then came the remainder of the awards sadly since there was no random outbursts of Kashino anymore the rest of the show was quite not as interesting so I am just going to name the awards to save about five minutes of your time: The world's biggest narcissist ( the only interesting part was when hanabusa actually thought the award was for Kashino and not him),

the world's biggest sadist-Kashino…kind of obvious,

the best chocolatier- never mind you guys our smart enough to figure these out,

The world's best candy maker,

the world's best…um… whatever Andou is good at,

The world's best sketcher, IN case you don't know, it starts with a K…a….s...h…i…n…o.

The world's best flirt, Hmm who likes giving candy roses to girls…-_-,

The world best brother, Kashino can't stand his sister and Hanabusa is an only child…,

The world's best boxer, I really should tone it down and say Mike Tyson and Muhammad Ali are not on this list because it focuses on the three main boys in the anime so yeah it was actually Andou; yeah I know right.

Now that we have made the boys seem high and mighty let's knock them down a knock with the worst in every category Rumi and Ichigo came up with this not me, I am just anonymous unnamed narrator. Its time for the Raspberries

The world worst comedian, have you ever heard Kashino laugh he sounds like a jackal on steroids who was 1/8 hyena yup that horrible,

The world's worst commenter, Hanabusa will just go on and on until you smack him with a frying pan,

The world worst sharpshooter, Andou once went on to a shooting gallery with Kana he almost always shot somebodies wig off.

"OK That's it" said Rumi realizing the tray was empty

" you know what I do feel better thanks girls" replied the boys in unision.

Then all the expected hugs, kisses and embraces took place until a clock struck eight p.m. that's when everyone who doesn't live in the house went home, it was only two days till the wedding things were bound to get exciting from here.

**Sapphire: OK that was the much anticipated chapter 5 of Chocolate strawberries by the way Aum aka Autmunn aka Aumy or what I said much earlier is now going to be my helper.**

**Aumy: What's up everyone? '**

**Sapphy: She is also my helper, narrarator, extra etc.**

**Aumy: Yeah also her name was originally DJPenguin123 but she changed it for scientific reason. Please RxR.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finally I decided to make the sixth chapter of my first fanfiction. Today was my last day of school, so then come the quicker summer updates; please may I get more than two reviews for one chapter this time. Just seriously; more followers than reviews; and more favorites than reviewers. Also can some people PM me what think the names of Chocolat and Kasshi's twins in the egg of hope should be. I may do a poll with the finalists if it gets too hard to choose.**_

_On the fourth day of wedding craziness, a fun trip to the local St. Marie's academy was planned. It wasn't there first choice but Henri sensei needs them to come in as professional (you ever heard of career day). _

_Since Mari can't make it due to an early fall snowstorm in NYC, Miya's father just died a week ago and everyone else has to attend a big Donut hole convention. So that leaves the bachelors, the groom, the bridesmaids and the bride._

A long car ride awaited the gang as they drove through the town leading up to St. Marie's, and when they arrived they gasped at the site of the school they had just completed some renovations adding a new wing and a New Garden/ Greenhouse area. They went through the school office and were greeted with open arms.

Ichigo walked through the old halls and thought of all the fun times she had here. Here apron stopped midway to her knees and had a strawberry pink ruffled. Rumi sighed with a Glad, yet slightly sad glow " It makes me sad that We'll never have the memories we had here again"

She put everyone in a state of memory until she responded" But then again we will have the memories outside of where we met, there the memories of childhood, adulthood and old age and we have decide what we have to treasure."

" wow, Rumi that was so responsible" , said Andou but he without meaning to set off a wrong key, Rumi went ballistic "NO I DON"T WANNA GO TO OLD AGE THAT QUICKLY," and she cried into Kana's arm. " There, There Rumi, it won't happen for a good Forty years. But your right it is good to treasure the times we'll be together. "

"Oi, where almost to the classroom we have to teach annoying second years," snapped Kashino as I said in a previous chapter he needs his Black coffee with no sugar or nothing. Ichigo began to get upset "But we met in second year"

Kashino snorted" That's why I said annoying before second years" Ichigo really became angry now" Kashino you CHOCOLATE DEVIL I hope by the end of your life you will realize how caustic you are!"

"Ichigo, your incredible ability to love the parts of me you claim you hate", said Kashino kissing her on the cheek. Ichigo just sighed and slowly began to count every memory that she ever had with her group of friends, It seemed like just yesterday they held an award ceremony. Wait a second that WAS yesterday.

But the one memory from long ago that she truly remembered was her non-forced first kiss with Makoto.

_It was his Last year at St. Marie's and her second to last it was a sunny weekend right after the new school year started; It was a sunny Saturday in April, they had gone on a few dates over the break and this was their first date since school started back up. _

_They decided to visit the Garden for a picnic today; since it had rained the night before they're was a beautiful rainbow sprayed across the sky. They set up a cloth, and a few Rainbow kingdoms and Sourie' de Angel._

_Ichigo focused on the Lake in front of them and decided to focus her eyes toward Kashino's they began to lean in closer before they heard the words "MAKOTO KUN" and a girl with Pink curls began running towards them. _

_A boy with Blonde hair ran behind her "ICHIGO", Miya and Johnny; even though Ichigo and Kashino were a couple they still wanted them._

" _Leave us alone", snapped Kashino, before they quickly cleaned up their picnic just before it began to rain, they ran to a Gazebo until it finally stopped. _

_Then they decided that their date was canceled and they would just practice for the rest of the day; Ichigo decided to practice her chocolate and tempering skills, when she was finished she tasted it and accidently covered her lips in the chocolate._

" _hey let me help you with that" said Kashino and he kissed her on the lips, so in a very awkward nutshell; that was their first kiss._

They went back to teaching the little Patisseries in training ( as Ichigo called them) aka the little devils (as Kashino called them).

There was a few mishaps including Vanilla accidently falling into Group C 's Chocolate Batter, one of their sweet spirits( I believe her name was Spice, ) fished her out, the group was surprised at what happened to their chocolate but ignored it anyway. Either way their truffles turned out beautiful, and we gave every group a score.

A: 453

B: 462

C: 489 (we think Vanilla sprinkled some when she fell to make it taste better.)

D: 439

E: 449

F: 420

The victory for group C was the ability to get to try some limited edition Sakura Gelato, enough to take home a quart each, but they were modest and shared it with the rest of their Classmates.

Anyway six hours of presentations and Autographs; their hands were still shaking, they were ready to leave. Until a member of Group C gave Ichigo back her Purse. That was when Ichigo was bashed for a few minutes by Kashino until they HAD To get going,

On the way back the road was paved with trees that were beginning to lose their leaves then a bunch of orange and yellow leaves slowly fell unto the ground, as the sunset shone on them; honestly you would realize as they leaves finished their cycle… change was In the air.

_Ok sixth chapter baby just a chapter or two more till the wedding._


	7. Chapter 7

_Now after another day of torment passed of waiting for the wedding Kashino awoke to see his own fiancée eating the remainder of his marzipan statues; she gave to him in the H.A.M and Raspberry awards,_

" Ichigo, why are you eating the marzipan YOU gave to me", said Kashino arms folded with a scowl.

"It's Yummy and the dentist said you can't eat any sweets while your cavity or something like that heals." Replied Ichigo apparently impressed by her own delusion.

" The dentist said you couldn't get sweets until your cavity healed, you had to get a crown and you were so scared we had to use laughing gas." Snapped Kashino who said he wasn't going to eat them. But his face softened, Ichigo had really wanted to break her probation even if only for a little time." I mean their mine, I would have let you eat them if you asked me."

Ichigo pulled him in for kiss" No you wouldn't have and you know it", about five minutes later the couple walked out the door of their hotel to the wedding location.

Ichigo decided to put on a white button up jacket and a pair of navy jeans with bright red boots, while Kashino chose a grey jacket, also navy blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Ichigo wanted to choose for him, but he learned his lesson the last time. Their best man and co -maid of honor outfits were already there,

After a five minute walk, they landed at the Wedding location, a huge mansion place that Miya would let them use for the wedding, with a rose garden in the back looking over a creek, with water lilies and smooth stones. Rumi and Kana were currently getting ready in the mansion, while Hanabusa and Andou were already in their tuxedos.

When Ichigo and Kashino arrived; Rumi came up to them she start snapping at them, "you're late, you were supposed to be here two hours ago. It's eleven and the wedding is at 5:00 p.m. Just as the sun sets and we still have a lot to do. Ichigo your hair is a mess; Kashino go with Andou and Satsuki to get ready." They really shouldn't have made Rumi the wedding planner.

As Ichigo enter the changing Room a bunch of female stylists/ maids pushed her into the shower and told her not to come out until she was completely clean. So Ichigo cleaned all the dirt out of her fingernails. And when she came out she was pushed into a chair and her currently knotted hair was brushed, conditioned and shampooed until It gave a warm glow. They put a flower clip in her hair as the silky smooth waves tumbled down her almost waist length hair.

" When will it be over" Ichigo was getting impatient since she'd been in the hair chair for two hours and the Mani Pedi one for One hour already, but half an hour later Ichigo was standing in her magenta co-maid of honor dress. It reached her knees and had nothing around the shoulders but it had magenta sleeves with red lace at the bottom same as where it ended at the skirt. Her eyes had just plain mascara and some strawberry lip-gloss on her lips.

While Rumi's identical dress was the same except with the colors were a beautiful orange and tangerine, Miya wore purple in the occasion with her dress having that theme, Lemon's had a soft green, while Mari looked beautiful in her stunning yellow, then a friend of kana's she met while studying abroad with Andou. She had black and dark skin, with almond shaped brown eyes, she said baby blue was her favorite color and even though it would clash awfully on anyone else she really pulled it off. She was from Ghana if I remember I think her name was kiley. So thus ended kana's rainbow assorted bridesmaids.

As they walked down the grand staircase of the mansion, they all looked stunning. Since Kiley, was only eighteen she would be going with keita, who somehow convinced his brother to be a groomsmen, while Mari would go with Henri; Ichigo, Lemon, and Rumi with their respective others, and Miya with Ricardo. We hadn't seen Kana all afternoon and when we did she was beautifully dressed in White a huge creamy wedding veil covering the back of her head, and a long white lacy gown; cream bows on every side.

The wedding started off at 5:00 in the afternoon; with Natsume playing _here comes the bride _As we all took our positions; with Ringo starting out who didn't want to be flower girl since she had turned twelve, then Keita's youngest brother as the ring bearer. Then we all took our places and as the circle around the priest filled up; It began to subside as Kana walked in her father in hand when she finally got next to Andou the vows started.

As the vows started everyone was getting fidgety because of the reception they knew that the party would at least be seven hours of drinks, partying, and dancing; in other words No people under seventeen were allowed. **(A/N: that's what it was at my cousin's wedding party so don't judge me)**

The priest closed his book and said" You may now kiss the bride." Andou and Kana pulled in for a deep and beautiful kiss, as everyone wooted. The sun was setting just as they were starting a whole new portion of their lives together, but no one knew at that very moment a new seed was planted into the ground By Caramel and Café, signaling the growing of Kana and Andou's family.

Then came the after party, in which everyone just spent the whole night having a good time; Everyone was very happy when they went home tonight and of course Andou played gangam style on his IPod at the wedding, but the song they finished the night with was " A thousand years"

Ichigo danced with her fiancee' " I can't believe things are going by so fast, Makoto can you believe in a few months we'll be married; and then will never remember what life was like before It; this generation is ending too soon", she finished with tears in her eyes.

Kashino just smiled" I know but just think in about twenty five years we'll be doing the same thing at our kids wedding; Just remember the times while they last because you only get to live once. "They pulled in for one last kiss just as the night came to a close.

**Yup ending it here; for the reason i won't go back to it anyway or they're is a very low chance I'll come back to it.**


End file.
